Love and War
by ByakuyaxRukiaKuchikifan
Summary: How did Kushina Uzumaki and Minato namikaze meet? how did they fall in love? Everything started that day the land of wirlpool was destroyed in war. How can the heiress of the Uzumaki clan accept her fate and live in Konoha and gain friends,enemy and more?
1. Chapter 1

Love and War.

_How did Kushina Uzumaki and Minato namikaze meet? How did they fall in love?_

_Everything started that day the land of whirlpool was destroyed in war._

_How can the heiress of the Uzumaki clan accept her fate and live in Konoha and gain friends, enemy and even more?_

_Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto_

**How it all started.**

The land of whirlpool was a small village, but very peaceful in nature. The village had a shinobi clan, the Uzumaki clan, known worldwide for their skills in sealing jutsus. Right now the family of the Uzumaki clan had gathered for a meeting to discuss rumors the village would be involved in a war. The village was a peaceful nation which didn't advocate war, but if the rumors was true, they would have no choice.

"What can we do? If the village is attacked there are risks our clan will be utterly destroyed!" The clan leader Kazuki Uzumaki sat at the table beside his wife Yuri Uzumaki. Her worry visible in her face ready to let the tears flow.

"I'm worried about our daughter Kazuki. Kushina has just started to learn our sealing jutsu, but she has begun to master it with ease. She has a great talent for it."

"I'm proud of our daughter, Yuri." Kazuki nodded, "I'm sure she will be a strong leader for our clan in the future. But now that the war is getting close, what will we do? I don't want my daughter to stay here if a war would break out; Kushina is our clan's future. There for we must make a decision about her now!"

"IF the war comes, maybe we could send her to another village?" Ken, a councilmen suggested. "Lady Mito-sama is still alive and living in Konoha. From what I have heard from her, she is getting too weak to keep the kyuubi sealed in her body. We all know that to keep the kyuubi sealed away safely they need another host. A younger..."

"Ken, are you telling me we should send away Kushina, my only daughter, to konoha only to turn her into a Jinchuriki!" Yuri said loudly, making Ken flinch.

"Well we haven't many options here Yuri-sama. Even though that could save Kushina from this war; letting her live a new life in Konoha. And We don't even know when the enemy will attack."

Yuri frowned but understood what Ken was saying. But it dosen't mean she had to like it. She looked at her husband hoping he would protest but he didn't.

"Yuri-sama, please understand the situation. It might save Kushina from this. We all know if the enemy would come, every single shinobi in our village will be needed. We are proud, we won't go down for anyone so easy; we are the Uzumaki clan! We are feared by the enemy because of our skills in sealing and our fighting style. Kushina-san doesn't deserve to watch her family be in a battle which will end with a bloodbath of her own friends and village."

"I'll send a message to the Sandaime Hokage, asking him if Konoha can take in our daughter. If they want her as the new host of the kyuubi then let it be so, but only if they can protect her. Konoha won't say no. The bond between konoha and our clan are still intact thanks to Mito-sama."

"This meeting is over." Kazuki gave those gathered a look; it was the beginning of the end.

Yuri and Kazuki walked to they daughter's room where she was sleeping. Yuri sat beside Kushina's bed, caressing her daughter's face.

"I'm so sorry for this Kushina. I wish we could be with you when you grow up, but it looks we can't. Be strong."

Yuri walked out, tears falling from her eyes.

**Next morning.**

"Kaa-chan, tou-san!" A seven year old girl screamed and ran to the dining room.

"Kushina, you don't need scream." Kazuki said amused how much energy their daughter had.

"Gomen, tou-san but I can't help it! I'm so excited, you promised you would teach me more about our family's fuuinjutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu.!"

"I did, but first we need to talk Kushina." Kazuki nodded.

"Okay." Kushina said frowning. She sat down and Yuri come in and also sat at the table.

"Kushina-chan, do you remember when you were being taught about our family's history?"

"Hai, you told me that Mito-sama got married to a Senju a long time ago and now she lives in that village." Kushina said while nodding; trying to remember the village's name. "Which was called... Konoha, I think"

"Yes, you're right kushina. But there are other things you need to know. As you know our village is well hidden, and it was for a good reason, but now it looks our village is going be involved in a war. The enemies fear our clan and want to destroy it."

Kushina frowned. Feeling a bit worried now. "But Tou-san what's going happen to us? Will we be killed?"

"Kushina-chan, as you know you are going be our family's leader in the future. There for, we can't risk you get killed. We want protect you, Kushina-chan. And there for the clan members have suggested that you are to leave the village and live in Konoha.

"Mito-sama is there and will be excepting you. We are just waiting for an answer from the Hokage, the Sandaime."

"NO; I don't want to leave you!"

"Kushina, you're important to our family. We are ready to sacrfice everything to make sure you'll survive this. Please just do what we are saying Kushina, just one more time."

"We will teach you more about our jutsu. We will also give you some scrolls about the jutsu we won't able to teach you before you have to leave."

Kushina had tears in her eyes. Yuri stood up and walked to Kushina and hugged her. "I'm so sorry for this my dear. But as long as you are safe we won't heasitate to fight to the death. We are Uzumaki, we aren't going to give up so easy, we will hold our head high even to the death."

That whole day, Kushina was trained and was taught about her family jutsus and hiden taijutsu.

The answer from Konoha come quicker then everyone thought it would. The Sandaime had accepted and wrote that Konoha would be honored to have the future leader of the Uzumaki clan in their village. Shinobi would soon be sent to come and get her, making sure, Kushina would have a safe trip to Konoha. Kushina was told to pack the important things she wanted take with her to Konoha.

So there she was in her room with a few scrolls to seal things which she held most important.

She was sad about leaving her family and her village. But it wasn't that she didn't understand her family. Every member of they clan saw her doing different and new seals everyday. They would always say she was a genius in the clan and would be a great leader for the future.

"_Now i have to pack everything I want to have with me, to move to konoha... How will I be able to live there without Kaa-chan and Tou-san? I want them there, but they need to be here and fight with the rest of the clan. I just hope they will survive this, even if the chances are small, please kami, let them survive."_

"Kushina-chan? Are you here?" Yuri asked as she walked in.

"Kaa-chan?" Kushina looked up and saw Yuri holding a couple of scrolls.

"Kushina-chan these are the scrolls of jutsu, and other things you need to learn when you arrive in Konoha."

Kushina nodded running up to Yuri and hugging her tight. Yuri smiled a small smile and put the scrolls on the desk and hugged her daughter one last time,

"Don't cry Kushina-chan, be strong my dear. You need to be brave for all of us. Grow up and be a strong kunoichi and show the world how strong the Uzumaki truly are."

"I will make your proud."

"Kushina, we are already proud of you; the whole clan is happy to have you. We know you will go a long way and who knows, you might find your soulmate in Konoha?" He mother said, a slight twinkle in her eye.

Kushina shrugged. "Hopefully not."

Yuri laughed and kissed Kushina's forehead.

"Lady Yuri-sama? The shinobi from Konoha are here." The messenger appearing at the door said.

"Kushina, take your things and come with me."

Kushina did what she was told and put the rest of the scrolls in the bag and followed her mother.

Outside was all the members of clan waiting and with them two strange shinobi from Konoha. Kushina gasped softly. She knew those faces. Even though the village was hidden everyone knew about the sannin.

Tsunade walked forward bending down. "So this is Kushina Uzumaki? It's a pleasure to meet the future clan leader of the Uzumaki, right Jiraiya?"

Jiraiya nodded. "Yeah, now I understand why our hokage wanted us to take her back to Konoha. You're a bit famous in Konoha"

Kushina blushed "What do you mean?"

"When the academy students heard the future clan leader of the Uzumaki clan was coming to Konoha they all started to ask questions about the Uzumaki. They finally learned that Mito-sama was from the Uzumaki clan and she was a strong kunoichi." Tsunade said softly; not wanting to overwhelm the girl during what had to be a sad and stressful experience.

Kushina blushed even more.

"Yeah, they might want to be careful, Kushina is a genius already. She has already begun to master the fuuinjutsu of our clan." Yuri said proud of her daughter.

"Really? Then I bet you and Minato would be awesome friends" Jiraiya said.

Kushina become curious. "Who's Minato?"

"A kid he is teaching; a prodigy from the Namikaze clan in Konoha."

"I have heard of that clan. That Minato-kun is the only namikaze left in Konoha?" Yuri asked.

Jiraiya nodded.

"Well then, it's time. Kushina-chan, promise us you will behave and be a strong kunoichi." Yuri said tears in her eyes. Kushina gulped and tried to hold back her tears. She only nodded, not daring to trust her voice.

"Please protect her" Yuri whispered to Tsunade, getting a nod and smile from the famous medic-nin.

"Don't worry, we will protect her with our life and take her to Konoha."

Yuri gave Kushina another, last final hug.

"Be careful now my dear."

Everyone said goodbye to Kushina who looked even more sad; knowing she might never see her family again.

Tsunade lifted up Kushina in her arms. Even though kushina was trained, she wasn't ready to do a cross country trip; after all she was just seven years old.

From then Kushina would start her new life in Konoha. Unaware of what she would find in konoha.

So my second naruto fanfic and this time KushinaxMinato pairing.

Hope you like it and give me some review :)


	2. Chapter 2

Love and war

Chapter 2 kidnapped

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto

Kushina stirred and slowly open her eyes, she had fall asleep under the trip to Konoha. Kushina looked around but saw trees. "Don't worry, we are soon there." Tsunade said, without looking at her. Kushina yawned. She tried to hold her eyes open but failed and fall asleep again. Tsunade smiled. "_It will be fun to see you grow, Uzumaki Kushina, just wait when you see Konoha. You'll like it too and be a strong kunochi just like your parents and clan, Mito-sama will happy to see you."_

They arrived to the gates of Konoha and saw Sandaime; Sarutobi hizuen was standing waiting for them together with Mito.

"Welcome back, I hope you trip was safe." sarutobi said smiling.

"Hai, sensei, we have Uzumaki Kushina with us." jiraiya said. Tsunade walked to them with a sleeping Kushina.

"So she is the genius of the Uzumaki clan" Mito mumbled. "She remind me of myself when I was younger."

"Kushina-chan, wake up we are in Konoha now." Tsunade said softly.

Kushina open her eyes and looked around, she felt confused.

"Kushina-chan?" Kushina looked and saw a old lady in a kimono, and beside her, stood a old man with the hokage hat. Kushina guessed he was the hokage.

"Hello, Kushina-chan, I'm the hokage and the lady beside me is Mito Uzumaki.

Kushina catch her breath in her throat. Tsunade put Kushina down on the ground.

Mito smiled a kind smile and toke Kushina's hand in hers.

"It's nice to finally to meet you, Kushina-chan. I have heard so much from your parents."  
>"You know my parents?" Kushina asked looked up. Mito nodded "of course I do. They are wonderful person and we keep in touch by writing letters. They told me so much about you."<p>

Kushina could feel the tears started to appear; Mito wrapped her arms around kushina holding her.

Sarutobi watched them. Then he turned to jiraiya and Tsunade. "Well good job, Jiraiya, minato has been looking for you for a while...

"SENSEI!"

Kushina looked up and saw a blonde boy come running. Sarutobi grinned "See?"

"Hello Minato! Did you miss your sensei or what?"

Jiraiya said walked forwards to Minato. Minato stopped and was about to say anything back when he saw Kushina in Mito's arms. Kushina hide her face. Mito chuckled. "Eh? Are you shy, kushina-chan? Maybe I should let Jiraiya introduce you two."

Jiraiya chuckled. "Minato? I want to you meet Kushina Uzumaki, the heiress of the Uzumaki clan. Kushina-chan, here is Minato I talked about before we left your home, he is my student. And the last Namikaze in Konoha, I hope you two find you two have a lot of common."

Kushina looked at the blonde boy. She smiled a small smile. "Hello..."

"Hello, Kushina, and then I guess, you are the person everyone is talking about, serious, sensei how come everyone got to know about her arrival?"

Jiraiya shrugged "who knows, but I hope the entire student going to behave towards Kushina. But enough of that, we see you later Kushina, you and Minato are going same class in the academy. Bye!"

Jiraiya and Minato left. Kushina couldn't help but feel something was weird about that guy, maybe of his hair?" Kushina shrugged and looked at Mito and Sarutobi.

"Are I'm going to enter a academy?"

"Yes, Kushina, there you will learn what you need to learn to become a genin."

"But I never was in an academy before, I always trained with my family, they said I could so much of the jutsu we usual learn in the family."

"True and that's why you not going be there go all 3 years. You just go one year. And Minato are also gifted and he will be same class. You will become genin early."

"But enough of that, Kushina, it's time to take you were you will leave for now."

Kushina sighed. "Okay."

"You see, Kushina, you will stay with Mito, until you can take care of yourself but that's not before you are fifteen at least.

Kushina smiled a weak smile, still feeling sad for leaving her family behind. Kushina looked around and saw buildings and people was walking through the streets. Some people stopped and say hi to the hokage and Mito-sama. They looked at her with sympathy. Kushina didn't like it. Thinking they just said such things to her because the hoakge and Mito was with her. Kushina didn't like when they felt bad for her. She would show them, Uzumaki Kushina would be the strongest kunocihi, just wait, they would see.

Kushina saw they were coming to a big mansion. Kushina raised a eyebrow, was it here Mito-sama was living? "Kushina-chan, here are you going live from now. With me." Mito said smiling. Kushina blinked. She didn't know what to say, the mansion was really big.

They walked in to the mansion.

2 years later.

Kushina was in the academy, waiting for doing the final exam. She looked around and saw many students were still waiting. Then she saw Tsume Inuzuka and Mikoto Uchiha. Kushina smiled. She, Tsume and Mikoto was friends. They were always together.

Tsume and Mikoto come to Kushina, "Hey, are you ready for the exam?" Mikoto asked. "So ready I ever can be!" Kushina said smirked "But looking at the other who is here, it makes me wonder if THEY are ready?" Tsume and Mikoto looked around and saw many of the students were extreme nervous. Tsume chuckled. "Well at least the boys have something else to worry about now and not have time to annoy you." Kushina chuckled. She remembers it so well the last 2 years. The boys had called her tomato but after being beated up by Kushina, every boy feared her and didn't dare to call her that anymore.

"Hey, were the blonde and his friends?" Tsume said narrowed her eyes. "I haven't seen any of them yet. Bet they are going be late for the exam" Kushina rolled her eyes. "Don't count on it. Knowing the BLONDE, he would never miss the exam. I swear he is the most annoying guy I ever meet. Is it just me or does he sounds like a girl and look as one too?"

"HEY! Don't you dare call Minato-kun girly! You stupid red haired." A fan girl screamed. Kushina and Tsume chuckled. Yep, it would be nice to leave the academy.

The door open and income Minato, shikaku Nara, Choza Akimichi, Inoichi Yamanaka and Fugaku Uchiha.  
>"Uh, uh. Looks who is coming." Tsume whispered. Mikoto chuckled at Tsume's way to speak about that gang. "Don't look at them, or they might come over here and I have not the patient today of all days." Tsume growled at Mikoto. Kushina shake her head, amused by her friends "you usual don't have patient for them so it's nothing we don't know."<p>

"Don't look now Kushina but Minato are looking at you." Mikoto whispered. Kushina raised a eyebrow and was about to look but Tsume stopped her. "Don't look, if you don't look, you don't show you are bothered by him and I think he might be jealous of you?"

"Me? Why, I'm not the genius here, he is"

"Really? Kushina, you're the future clan leader of the UZUMAKI clan. How many jutsu didn't you already know before you entered the academy? You are smart like he is."

"He have it easy, he learn things fast while I have to work till I can't stand on my feet."

Tsume looked at her and nodded. "You have a point but still. You are awesome."

Kushina grinned "well it looks the exam is about to begin."  
>A teacher come in and started to speak but Kushina didn't paid any attention on the teacher. She was in deep thoughts. She needed to pass the exam, she needed to become a genin, and start train serious. Kushina looked over to Minato who listen to the teacher. He looked calm as always. Kushina was restless and tired to waiting.<p>

"Uzumaki Kushina!" The teacher said. Kushina jumped up from the chair and walked out, looked back one last time and saw Minato watched her.

Kushina, Tsume and Mikoto stood outside and with they headband, proving they become genin. Everyone was going home with their parents; Kushina felt pain by looking at them, knowing she never would see her parents or family again. She had asked the old man, about if there was any news about them but he had said he hadn't heard anything about them. Sure, Mito-sama was nice to live with but, Kushina wanted her parents be here with her. Kushina saw Minato, who was with shikaku, choza and Inocichi. Kushina jumped down from the tree and decided to walk back to the mansion she and Mito-sama lived in. Kushina didn't like to live in Konoha, after go the nickname tomato, she hated her long red hair, which her parents and even Mito -sama say her hair is beautiful. She arrived to the mansion and walked in.

"Mito-sama, I'm home" Kushina said when she come in and closed the door, but no one answered. Kushina frowned. Sudden she felt a presence in other room and Kushina had been used to be around Mito to know that wasn't her charka.

Kushina grabbed a kunai from her holster, which Mito had given her in birthday present. Kushina slowly walked to the other room, stood at the wall. Carefully, she looked through the door opening and saw a shinobi was in the room and it wasn't a shinobi from konoha. It was shinobi from Kumo.

Kushina didn't know what to do, but she knew, she wouldn't stay here, so she tried to leave but then another shinobi come from behind.

"Well, what do we have here? Isn't' it the uzumaki heiress?" with that shinobi knocked Kushina out, put her hands behind her back and bind her.

The next thing Kushina knew she was in the forest. She looked around and saw they were just outside of konoha. She narrowed her eyes. She wouldn't let them think they would get her with them so easy. She had a small knife in her shirt. She carefully toke it out and put charka in it and cut the rope.

"What are you doing?" the shinobi said, who was tall with dark hair. Kushina looked up and smirked. "Get free." she throws the knife and then she ran from the shinobi.

"GET HER! DOESN'T LET HER GET BACK TO THE VILLAGE!" kushina ran but then a shinobi landed in front of her, Kushina started to hand seals. Water style: twin water dragon!" Kushina called out. And the water dragon strike towards the shinobi. But then another come behind her and use a paralyze jutsu, making Kushina unable to move only for a moment. The shinobi grabbed her hands and bind them once more.

Kushina was pissed off and struggled to get free but failed.

"I knew you would fight against us, the power of the Uzumaki clan is dangerous, that's why we can't let Konoha get another Uzumaki in they hands." They binded her arms so she couldn't move them. They continued walk. Then Kushina got a idea.

"_I can leave some of my hair, maybe Konoha can find me before its too late"_

Kushina pulled some of her hair and left it as a track, hoping someone would notice it.

MEANWHILE

Sarutbi was worried, Mito had just come and said someone had been in the mansion and they might have kidnapped Kushina, Sarutobi had send a tracking group hoping they would find Kushina. But haven't got any news yet.

Minato was walking through the village looking for Kushina. He was a bit worried no one of her friends had seen her, which was worry because Kushina was always with them. _"Maybe something happen to her?"_

Minato continue to look when he saw Mito was walking with fast steps.  
>"Mito-sama?" Minato asked. Mito stopped and saw Minato. "Hello Minato-kun, what's the matter?"<p>

"Kushina. I haven't found her and I'm getting worried. Have a feeling something have happen."  
>"Well, you're right" Mito leaned down. "There is a risk Kushina-chan has been kidnapped and sarutobi have sending tracking squad but they haven't find her." Mito said sadness in her eyes. "And Sarutobi promised to her parents she would be safe here. But yet this happen." Minato was shocked. Kushina-chan was kidnapped.<p>

"Don't worry, I'll find her." with that Minato ran from Mito who looked after him.

"I hope you do Minato-kun. I hope so."

Kushina looked and saw they were almost at the border. She was getting desperate. What if no one didn't see the track she had left? She could feel the tears getting in her eyes and closed them nit wanting show her kidnappers she was afraid and was about to cry. Then she felt a charka not far from them, her hope getting up, maybe someone had seen her hair straws and followed it.

Her captures also noticed the charka they stopped. The captain mumbled few orders to the others and they were gone. The captain was left alone with Kushina.

But not soon after you could hear screams not too far away them, which put the captain on guard.

Kushina didn't have time to react before the captain was taken down, sudden, Kushina felt arms wrapped them self around her and picked her up. Kushina looked up and saw who had saved her. Her eyes widen in shock. "M..minato?" she whispered in shock. Minato looked down at her smiling. "Glad to see me?"

Kushina tried to breath. "But how? How did you find me?"

"Easy, your hair. It was easy to follow and see at least for me."

"But didn't the hokage send a tracking squad?" Kushina asked.

"he did but they didn't notice your hair, which I did. Because your hair is beautiful"

Kushina blinked; did he just give her a compliment of her hair?"

Kushina blushed and looked away, not meeting his eyes. "do you really think so?"  
>"Of course, and it suits you." Minato cut the rope and toke her hand, "Let's go home, Mito-sama are sick of worry for you."<p>

Kushina let him hold her hand, without noticing it herself Kushina smiled a real smile she haven't smile for a long time now.

The trip back wasn't long but Kushina was tired, exhausted after this. And Minato notice it. He looked at her, concern for her. "Are you all right Kushina-chan?"

Kushina nodded but Minato being Minato didn't believe her, so he scoped her up in bridal style and ran the rest of the way back to Konoha. When they come to the gate, they saw Sarutobi and Mito stood there waiting for them. Kushina had fallen asleep.

Minato smiled silently promised himself to become stronger to protect the village... And her.

TBC

Well nothing new to say, sorry for wait for this chapter but I have been busy ^^ and just to let you know, I have no beta still looking after someone, so sorry for if there is some wrong on the grammar, I think the spelling is all right.

Read and review people!


	3. Chapter 3

Love and War

Chapter 3 Meeting the team

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto

Kushina was bored, she looked around and saw her new teammates, Ren and Sho was talking about something, nothing she would be interesting in anyway. When the teacher called out Minato's team teacher came, who was no other than Jiraiya, Kushina had snorted and glared at the pervert sanin but Mikoto had "luck" to be at Minato's team but Kushina felt bad for her friend, having a pervert as teacher. Mikoto didn't look happy when she saw her teacher and had looked at Kushina, her eyes begging for switch with someone else. Kushina was jealous because the blonde would train with a sanin, which Kushina thought wasn't fair. Why would Minato get to train with a sanin? Kushina wanted go to the hokage and ask if he had been insane to let Jiraiya have students of his own?

The door open, Ren and Sho stopped talking and looked up and saw Hatake Sakumo. Kushina looked at him, there had been some rumors about this man, but Kushina didn't know if she would believe them or not.

And the rumors was true, Sakumo wasn't a pushover. That did her and her teammates learn on their first training. They sparred for three hours without a break.

Yep, the last thing Kushina would do is making Sakumo-sensei angry. They had finally taken a break, but they all were exhausted. Kushina sat against a tree; she looked over to Sho and Ren. Sho was half asleep already but Ren sat, clearly tired of the training.

"What the hell, is all training being like this?" She asked looked at Ren.

Sakumo appeared and toke a good look at his students. They had sparred in three hours and now they were all exhausted.

"Let's call it for today, tomorrow we have our first mission." For answer they all groaned but"Hai, Sakumo-sensei"

"Good, see you" Sakumo was gone with a poof. Kushina tried to stand up but first she failed. Then second time, she got help from Ren who also woke Sho up from his sleep. "let's go and eat some ramen." Sho said, while holding back a yawn. Kushina nodded. "Sure, it sounds good."

They had just got them ramen when Team Jiraiya comes. Jiraiya come in and saw them, a big grin on his face. "we'll look who we have here, aren't Sakumo's team?"

Kushina send a death glare towards Jiraiya but he didn't care or notice. Mikoto, Minato and Ken come in.

Mikoto who saw her friend was covered in dirt hurried to her side. "Kushina what happen to you? You look like you have falling in the dirt's." Minato also noticed how much dirt she had, but he didn't say anything.

"well this happen when you got hatake Sakumo as sensei, we sparred for three hours without a break. But I'm sure he try to kill us." She chuckled, too tired to laugh.

Ren and Sho had just finished the ramen. "Hey Kushina, we leave now but see you tomorrow"

Kushina waved bye to her teammates and turned to look at Mikoto. "Well maybe I should go too? I going home and rest for tomorrow. "

"Should I follow you home?" Mikoto asked, worried if her friend would collapse middle of the street.

"Kushina-Chan, you can't leave now, keep us company now" Jiraiya said giving her a weird look. Kushina who was too tired for argue with the pervert, shake her head.

"Kushina, do you want me to go with you?" Mikoto asked once again. But Kushina snorted "And get Fugaku on me? Now way, I'm too tired to get in a fight with him now but thanks anyway Mikoto."

Mikoto frowned but nodded. She knew there was no idea to protest against Kushina. She turned to Jiraiya. "Then I'll take my leave…Sensei"

Mikoto glared at Jiraiya but he didn't notice or cared "sure, see you tomorrow Mikoto."

Mikoto left and Kushina stood up and was about to leave when; "Minato, follow Kushina-Chan home will you? We don't want anything happen to her again." Jiraiya said serious, and Kushina knew she won't able to say against him.

"If you say so Jiraiya-sensei" Minato said stood up. Kushina sighed but knew when she had lost the battle. "Let's go then blonde, I want home and rest." Kushina started walk out and Minato followed her. She tried to hold back a yawn but failed. Minato and Kushina were walking under silence but Kushina didn't complain. There was one of the rare things she liked about him, being silence rather than try to start a small talk. Too tired to notice, Kushina didn't notice Minato was starring at her. That is until they came to the mansion Kushina and Mito lived in.

"Thank you for walking me home."Kushina looked at Minato and saw he was starring at her.

"What?"

Minato smiled and before she could act, Minato kissed her on her cheek.

"You're welcome, bye!"

Minato was gone before Kushina could move again, raising her hand to her cheek were Minato had kissed her, she blushed.

"Minato, you baka!" Kushina whispered and stood watching to she couldn't not see him anymore, unaware of Mito stood watching her from the window.

A small smile on her lips. "Maybe you will be able to handle the burden I soon will put on your shoulders. Kushina-Chan, just maybe you can have a happy life full with love even through what will happen in the future. "

Mito walked away from the window and looked at a picture on the wall. On the picture were she and her dead husband, the first hokage. "_I just wish you wouldn't need to take my place, If I could choice, I would let the kyuubi die with me, but those dam council don't want that. Just because how much power the kyuubi have."_

"Mito-sama, I'm home!" Kushina said and closed the door. She toke off her shoes and walked to the kitchen. Mito walked came in. "hello Kushina, how have your first day with your team been?"

Kushina sat down on a chair at the table. "Well it has been good except Sakumo-sensei is strict. We sparred with him for three hours. And tomorrow we have our first mission."

"Oh? Hatake Sakumo you mean? He is a nice person, even though he can be strict, he just wants to help you. I'm sure you will start like to have him as sensei."

Kushina looked at Mito and slowly nodded. "Yeah, but blonde got to train with that pervert."

Mito raised a eyebrow "you mean Minato and Jiraiya?" Mito asked; amused by Kushina's nickname for those two.

"Yeah, they are annoying, and besides, why did blonde get to train with a sanin? It's not fair."

Mito smiled a small smile. "Then again Kushina. You were trained with your family and had not been in a academy before you came here."

Kushina sighed. "Mito-sama do you know something about my family?"

Mito looked at her sadness in her eyes. "I'm sorry Kushina-Chan, but your family was killed when the iwa attacked them. But you should be proud of them Kushina. They fought to the very end and died."

Kushina looked down at the floor. Tears treated to fall. Mito stood up walked to her, wrapped her arms around Kushina.

"It's okay to cry Kushina-chan. You have reasons to cry, crying is not a weakness, and it will only make you stronger. "

Under silence, Kushina cried, letting the tears falling. Mito just holds her, letting the girl cry out. After crying five minutes, a knock was heard from the door. Mito let Kushina go and hurried to the door. She opens the door already knowing who was outside of the door.

"Nice to see you here Sarutobi" Mito said raised her eyebrow. Sarutobi chuckled. For being old, you are shape as always." Mito let him in and walked back to Kushina. Sarutobi followed her.

"I told Kushina about the news about her family. She deserved to know." Mito said without looking at him. Sarutobi saw Kushina who looked up and saw Sarutobi standing in the door way to the kitchen.

"Old man, what are you doing here?" Mito chuckled at her words; Sarutobi smiled but shake his head. "Nice to see you too Kushina, how are you doing?"

"It could be better. Hey, old man, how comes blonde got to train with a sanin? It's not fair." Kushina said narrowed her eyes. Sarutobi raised an eyebrow "are you jealous of Minato Kushina?"

Kushina snorted. "Jealous? On the blonde? NEVER"

"If you say so. But I still don't believe you." Kushina turned her head from him, but Sarutobi knew she was smiling.

"Well, not I don't want you be here, Kushina, but would you mind go to your room, I need talk with Mito alone. I need talk with her about some boring things." Sarutobi said, just so Kushina wouldn't want to stay in the room, she didn't want be around when they talked about boring things at least in her opinion. True, Kushina was fast to say bye to him and left the room. Mito looked at him, with a knowing look.

"I know what you need talk about, and I say, wait till after the chuin exam, knowing Sakumo, he will make his team take it. In one year."

"Are you sure Mito?" Sarutobi asked. Mito rolled her eyes. "Please, let her grow up and let her get some experience of shinobi life and find someone she can trust this to."

Sarutobi frowned "Are you sure you'll able to keep the kyuubi prisoner so long? If there something happens to you or the seal weaken, we must make Kushina next host of the kyuubi. The safety of our village rest on you and Kushina."

"Don't rush in this Sarutobi. I don't want to ruin her life. Even though she will accept her fate, it will still ruin her life. I decided on my own to seal the kyuubi into my body, Kushina don't have any choice in this matter. And if you excuse me, I must make some dinner for me and Kushina, she was exhausted when she come home and need get some rest for tomorrow."

Sarutobi nodded and stood up. "Of course, wish good luck to her from me."

Sarutobi left Mito in the kitchen, leaving her to her thoughts.

Next day.

Kushina, Ren and Sho were waiting for Sakumo. They were outside of the hokage tower, to get their first mission as a team. Not so long after Kushina had arrived Sakumo come. Walked in to get the mission from the hokage.

"Team 8, your first mission are to help to find daimyo's wife cat. The cat has been running away from her and you got to find it. Do you understand the mission?" Sarutobi asked looked at them.

"HAI Hokage-sama." They answered and left to find the cat.

3 hours later.

Team 8 comes back with the cat, but the cat tried to escape a number of times but they managed to keep the cat still until they come to the hokage tower that is. The cat was able to escape and they ran after it.

"Curse that cat!" Kushina muttered who was able to keep up with the cat. Dam that cat was fast.

She continued to running after that stupid cat, that is someone stopped the cat from running.

Kushina stopped and tried to catch her breath. She looked up to see who had helped her to catch the cat.

"I'm guessing you need the cat?" Mikoto asked smiling.

"Mikoto, thank you! Haven't you stopped the cat I would run all over the village to catch it again."

"Are you and your teammates on a mission?" Mikoto asked looked after Sho and Ren.

"They weren't able to keep it up with me." Kushina said smirked. Mikoto handed the cat over to Kushina.

"How does it go for you and your team?" Kushina asked tighten her grip on the cat.

"Well we have just finished a mission. And we stopped for today after Ken was in a accident." Mikoto said rolled her eyes. Kushina frowned "what did he do?"

"I don't really know but I think it had something about charka control and lost so he falls from a tree and broke his right arm."

"Are you kidding, what the hell did he do in the tree to start with?" Kushina asked looked skeptical at her friend.

"I don't know. He is a special case. And I should warn you Kushina, he is crazy about you, just letting you know." Mikoto said but Kushina raised an eyebrow?

"Are you kidding with me? If he is annoying, I swear, I don't take any consequence of what happen to him"

"Kushina-Chan, is that you?" Ken comes from nowhere. Mikoto grimaced to her friend.

"What? Are you blind or what? Of course it's me, ttebane!"

Mikoto backed away from Kushina, she wasn't known as the red hot-blooded habanero for nothing. Lucky for Ken, Ren and Sho had able to catch up with her by now.

"Kushina you were able to catch the cat again?" Sho asked. Then he saw ken with a bandage on his right arm. "Hey, what happen to you?"

Ken, who didn't like Kushina's teammates, he ignored them and turned back to Kushina.  
>"So Kushina-Chan, I was wondering if you wanted go and eat some lunch with me."<p>

Kushina snorted "Forget it, I don't want go with you, besides I will eat lunch with my team today. Eh, Mikoto, see you later, me and my teammates must leave the cat back to its owner."

Mikoto nodded "Of course bye!"

Kushina started to follow her teammates, on the way back to the hokage tower; Kushina spotted Minato with Jiraiya and Tsunade. Kushina smiled a small smile, even though she wouldn't admit it, there was something about that boy she couldn't resist. Minato looked up and saw Kushina and their eyes meet. Minato waved and Kushina answered with a grin.

Sho and Ren watched their female teammate, Sho whispered in Ren's ear "wait for few years and those two will start dating"

"Want bet on it?" Sho asked grinned.

"Sure, 20 Ryo on they start dating around when they are fifteen or sixteen." Ren said.

"Deal" Sho said and they shake hands. They stopped when Kushina turned around and looked at them, "let's go boys"

They followed her watching her under silence.

Coming back to Sakumo who stood at the hokage tower, he watched all of them.

"_It will be interesting so see all of you grow up, especially you Kushina."_

TBC

Me; the third chapter finish, and today I'm not alone here, I have a guest today which is

Naruto!

Naruto; yeah, but I'm not in the story…

Me; don't complain, you were in the last story I wrote.

Naruto; yeah and by the way, do I get ramen for being here?

Me: is ramen the only thing you thinking on?

Naruto; no of course not, I thinking on training too, so I can be stronger to bring Sasuke back.

Me; whatever, don't you have something to do here?

Naruto; Oh yeah, People don't forget to give her over there reviews so she be happy and give me ramen!

Me; sigh.. oh well you heard him people review and I'll continue to write on this story ^^ and I still don't have a beta, but so long I haven't got any complains on the grammar or the spelling? Which means I got better right?

Well bye for now, see you in next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Love and War

Chapter 4 changing host

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto

Kushina, Ren and Sho were waiting for Sakumo-sensei but he hadn't come yet and they had been waiting for almost a hour now. So Kushina was getting impatient.

"Where Is Sakumo-sensei? He should be here by now, ttebane!" Kushina complained. Sho sat down; it was tired to stand up for waiting for their sensei.

POOF

Sakumo-sensei appeared in front of them, smiling down at them. "Sorry for being late for our training but I have good reason for being it, I was with the hokage."

They all looked up interested, maybe they got another mission.

"And?" they asked in union. Sakumo looked like he knew something.

FLASHBACK

_Sakumo was standing in front of the hokage._

"_Now then, Sakumo do you want your students take the chuin exam?"_

"_Hai, hokage-sama, I'm sure. __They are ready for it, or I wouldn't be here right now."_

_Sarutobi nodded. "Of course, I believe you, Sakumo. Of course they are allowed to take the exam, just make sure they sighed on the paper." Sarutobi said giving Sakumo three paper.  
>"Hai!"<em>

_Flashback end_

"Well, I talked with the hokage and if you sigh on this paper you are allowed to enter the chuin exam"

"What? For real! Ttebane?" Kushina screamed in joy and hugged Sakumo.

"Sensei, are you serious? Are you really going let us enter the chuin exam just like that?" Sho asked but was happy for getting a chance to show other what he can.

"Yes Sho. I'm know you're ready for it, I have faith in all of you, after all you have done all the training and missions without complaining, so it's time to see how far you can go"

"Yeah but enough of that, let's start with the training. I must make sure you will be preparing for the exam."

"HAI SENSEI!"

Meanwhile

"Hey, kids how are you?" Jiraiya asked, looked at his students. "We're fine sensei, why are you late?" Mikoto said narrowed her eyes. Jiraiya chuckled. "Don't worry Mikoto-Chan; I wasn't peeping on women if you think that, I was talking to the hokage."

"Why?" Minato asked, he was curious about Jiraiya and hokage had talked.

"Well its look that Sakumo will let his team take the chuin exam which start in few days, so I told him I also wanted you to enter the exam as well, what do you thinks about it?"

"Wait, you just letting us enter the chuin exam because Sakumo let his student enter?" Mikoto asked, raised an eyebrow.

"Well do you want still be genin when Kushina, Ren and Sho are chuin?" Jiraiya asked amused.

"NO! I didn't mean that, of course we want take the exam right guys?"

"Of course!" Minato said grinning. Everyone looked at Ken, who looked unsure of it.

"Well, if we are ready, then we should do it!" Ken said and looked at Jiraiya, who started to grin. "That's what I want to hear from you guys. Let's start the training and make sure you are ready for it."

Mito sat in the garden, enjoying a cup of tea. Sudden, the cup showed cracks. Mito frowned but put the cup down. Sudden, she felt pain all over in her body. She fell to the ground, lying on her back; Mito rested her hand on her stomach.

"No, not now, I must keep it inside." She whispered but even more pain comes.

A maid come out and saw Mito lying on the ground.

"Lady Mito, what happening to you?" the maid asked.

"Summon the hokage; tell him it's the seal."

The maid ran in back to the house but not long after, Tsunade and Sarutobi come.

"The seal are weaken, sensei, we have no choice, but we must move the kyuubi to another host. Today."

Sarutobi nodded "very well move Mito to the sealing room and I will send after Jiraiya and Kushina."

An ANBU appeared and Sarutobi gave out orders to get Jiraiya back fast as possible." Sarutobi hurried towards the training ground to get Kushina.

Sarutobi saw her team,

Sakumo looked up and saw the hokage.

"Hokage are something matter?"

"Yes, I need Kushina to come with me now! It's important. You know what"

Sakumo nodded "of course. Kushina go with the hokage, don't ask why just go with him. Now!"

Kushina was confused but obeyed and followed him.

They come to the sealing room and there was Tsunade and Jiraiya with Mito on a bed and beside her bed stood another bed.

"Old man what's going on? Something wrong with Mito?"

Mito looked up "Kushina, I'm so sorry for this but would you please lie down on the bed beside me. I'll explain what will happen."

Kushina walked to the other bed and lay down.

"You see Kushina, When I was young, married to the first hokage, Madara Uchiha used the kyuubi to defeat the first, but that time, my husband was able to gain control over that best and I sealed the kyuubi inside of my body with our family, the Uzumaki's fuinjutsu. But now I'm getting older and I can't keep the best inside of me prisoner. IF I could choice in this matter, I would let that best die with me, but the eldest doesn't want that. So unfortunaly you have been choice to become the next host of the kyuubi."

Kushina's eyes widen in shock, she sat back up and was about run out from the room but ANBU held her down.

"I DON'T WANT THIS LET ME GO!" Kushina screamed in despair. Sarutobi sadly looked at her.

"Kushina-Chan listen to me, I know you are afraid of this, and I don't blame you for it, but you need to know you don't need be alone with this burden. Fill your life with love, that's only thing which will tame kyuubi and its hate. Don't forget Kushina, you're a Uzumaki, and I'm proud over you, I know you won't be alone in this life. You have friends and maybe someone who will be a special person for you. Someone you will love and trust. Just because of this burden, you can't push away your friends. Promise me that Kushina. Keep your friends close. You're going to need them. I'm sorry, but I can't be there for you after the ritual are finish. I'm too weak to live without the kyuubi, but I'll watch over you my dear."

Kushina tried to hold back the tears but failed. She couldn't believe this is happening to her. Was this the reason Konoha toke her in? Just to make her the new host of kyuubi?

"IF the preparations are ready, start now please!" Mito said gritted her teeth.

Sarutobi and Jiraiya started to do the seals and Kushina not to long that after, fainted.

Dark. Everything around her was dark, no light. Kushina tried to move but couldn't. It was like something forced her to be still. Kushina tried to open her eyes. There was light and it take some time before she could get used of the light then she heard voices.

"What do you mean we can't see her? Kushina are our friend and we have all right to see her!"

"We got orders from the hokage to not let anyone come in to her. She needs rest."

"What's going here?"

"Hokage-sama why can't we see Kushina? We are her friends and teammates!"

"I know you are worry about her, but she might not even be awake yet, if you just wait, Bear, let me in to her."

The door open and in came Sarutobi "she is awake, let the kids in."

And In came Mikoto, Ren, Sho, Minato, Ken and Tsume.

Kushina tried to sit up but couldn't. "You must be carefully Kushina. You have just woken up."

Kushina looked up and saw Sarutobi and Jiraiya.

"You" she hissed. "You lied to me! I thought I could trust you! Didn't my parents trust you? By letting you take me to the village so something like this would happen? Did they even know you would this to me?" Kushina screamed at Sarutobi. He winced but didn't say anything. Jiraiya frowned.

"I told you she would act like this, sensei. You shouldn't lie to her from the beginning." Jiraiya muttered

Everyone was shocked by Kushina's word. They looked at Sarutobi and then back to Kushina. IF looks could kill, the hokage would be dead for a long time ago.

Kushina was angry; she clenched her fists and restrained herself from to do something.

Everyone was curious. What had happen to Kushina and why did she say such things to the hokage.

Mikoto laid her hand on Kushina's shoulder. "Kushina-Chan, please calm down. I doubt it's so bad"

Jiraiya tensed and so did Sarutobi. They were worried. Kushina might push them away, frighten for what they would think of her if they know what they had done to her.

"Kushina, remember of what Mito told you" Jiraiya reminded her; Kushina frowned but glared at him.

"YOU! DON'T YOU DARE TO REMIND ME WHAT SHE TOLD ME!" She screamed. Mikoto looked at the others who become nervous. They had never seen her so angry. Mikoto stepped back, when she stepped her back, Minato stepped forward. He stood beside Kushina, wrapped his arms around her shoulder, to hold her back. "Kushina-Chan, please calm down." He said. Kushina tensed but relaxed. She let him hold her like that, she didn't want cry in front them, but she couldn't hold back the tears. Jiraiya and Sarutobi relaxed. Sure Kushina was crying, but at least she didn't throw anything on them.

Sarutobi wanted try his luck. "Kushina, I know you are angry and upset, and at the same you are afraid, there for I want speak with your friends for a moment. Please come to my office soon as possible all of you and no one else. "

"Hai hokage-sama."

"Good, then I'll wait for you."

Sarutobi walked out, Jiraiya followed him.  
>"Sensei, are you going tell them about this?" Jiraiya asked frowned. "I have no choice Jiraiya. You saw how she acted, there will only be time, before they figure it out on they own. So it's better to tell them now."<p>

Jiraiya nodded.

Sarutobi sat in his office, with Minato, Tsume, Mikoto, Ren and Sho.

"I'm glad you come here. As I told you before, I wanted speak with you about Kushina, as her friends I think it's best if you know, so you understand what's wrong with her."

Sarutobi sighed and activate soundproof seals.

"What I'm going to tell you are S-rank information and you're not allowed to speak about this to anyone is that clear?"

"Hai!" everyone was nervous. They knew this was something important.

"As you know about Mito's history. About how she sealed the kyuubi in her body. And now she was getting old and the council decided to choice a new host for the kyuubi and after got a message from the Uzumaki-clan, the council decided to take Kushina in but to make her the new host of the kyuubi, she is now a jinchuuriki."

Mikoto gasped Tsume frowned, Sho and Ren looked at each other. Minato didn't say or showed anything but his eyes betrayed him.

"This is a secret for whole village. Only me, Jiraiya, Tsunade and the council know about this, and it must stay so. If the civil people know about it, Kushina wouldn't be treated so well. Jinchuuriki aren't treated as good. Other villages which have a jinchuuriki hate them. They even tried to kill the jinchuuriki but in vain because of the powers jinchuuriki have. Kushina have the kyuubi, the most powerful bijuu in this world."

Mikoto laid her hand over her mouth, shocking over what the hokage had told them.

"But doesn't it mean Kushina can be a danger for the village?"

Sho asked frowned. Everyone looked at him like he was an idiot. Sarutobi sighed. He had a feeling Sho would say that.

"Well, you're right Sho but at the same time the village is the danger for her."

"Why?"

Before Sarutobi answered, Minato answered. "Because, if rest of the village found out about Kushina, they might try to get rid of her because they might think she will be a danger and hurt them if she loses control of her temper, sometimes if a jinchuuriki got real angry they can lose control and the bijuu can take control of the jinchuuriki body."

Sarutobi smiled "I didn't except nothing else from you Minato. Jiraiya have a good student."

"Thank you hokage-sama."

"And there is another thing; even through the village would find out, there is a chance they don't dare to hurt her."  
>"Why?"Ren asked this time.<p>

"Kushina are from the Uzumaki clan, that clan is distant related to the senju clan. Mito was an Uzumaki before she married the first hokage. Uzumaki clan beside senju is one of the most powerful shinobi clan. Kushina are the heiress and future leader of her clan. The Uzumaki clan is famous for their fuinjutsu, also feared for their powers. Do you understand what would happen if the village treated her badly?"

Sho and Ren were clueless but Mikoto, Tsume and Minato realized.

"I don't want talk about what she can do, there is a reason I need you to make sure; Kushina is going through a hell and need support. Be there and make sure nothing happens to her. Protect her. Even though she doesn't like it."

"Hai!"

Sho looked a bit unsure and Sarutobi saw it. "Tsume, Mikoto, Minato and Ren you can go, Sho stay I want talk with you."

They left and Sho stood alone.

"What's bothering you Sho?" Sarutobi asked gently. Sho looked up. "Hokage-sama, I don't want something happen to Kushina but I also know the danger being with her, I don't want sound I don't like her because of this, she is a great person. But…"

"You're afraid not able to do it?" Sarutobi asked. Sho looked down in shame. "Yeah."

"Sho, there is nothing to be ashamed of. I understand that, but, you, Ren and Kushina are team 8. And you are going to take chuin exam together and if I'm right you don't need to worry so much, I'm sure Minato and Tsume are getting have an eye on her all the time. "

Meanwhile

Kushina stood at the window watching people walking, kids walking with their parents. Knowing she would never meet her parents again still hurt. She had thought she had accepted it but she hadn't. The door open, Kushina turned around and saw Tsunade coming in.

Tsunade eyes soften "How are you feeling Kushina?"

Tsunade saw the hurt look Kushina had on her face. Tsunade walked over to her hugging her. Kushina started cry once more.

"Its okay, Kushina. You're a strong girl. You can go through this." Tsunade said to comfort her. Kushina just shake her head, tears falling.

Tsunade just hold her tight. The door open. Tsunade looked up and saw Tsume and Mikoto coming in. Tsunade smiled.

"Kushina-Chan, there is someone who wants to see you" Kushina looked up and saw Tsume and Mikoto were there. She dried her eyes and calms herself down.

Tsume didn't like to see her friend being like this. She looked so lonely and like she was suffering because what she got inside of her. Tsume felt bad for her friend. Wanted to help her somehow, take the pain from her, it didn't suit Kushina crying like this. Not at all.

Mikoto stood watched her friend, trying to get herself together. She had never thought the council would do such a thing to a girl who just started her career in shinobi world.

When Kushina was able to speak, Tsunade let her go and walked out from the room, leaving the girls alone.

"So, what did the old man wants?" Kushina asked trying to sound normal and smiled. But Mikoto and Tsume weren't convinced by her act but they didn't say against her.

They sat down on her bed. Mikoto hugged her red haired friend. Outside of the door Minato was standing smiling a small smile, then he turned around and walked away, after all, he could visit Kushina later right now he could let the girls have time together.

TBC

AAARRRGGGHH! This toke some time to figure out how it would play out but I hope you like it. Please people give me review. I want to see if it is worth continuing on this story or not. But I will continue it; I don't want stop writing on this, because I like it.

I NEED MORE REVIEW PEOPLE! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Love and war

Chapter 5 the days before the chuin exam

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto

Kushina had finally after three long and boring days in hospital get permission to leave but had to take it easy, but Kushina being Kushina, started train so fast she got out to gain back lost time to train to the chuin exam, the hokage had told her she still could enter the exam but had to be carefully.

Kushina looked after her teammates and pulled them along to the training ground and started to train seriously. Sakumo come around and saw his team training so he decided to help them, even though they haven't decided to meet up with him. He wanted his team pass the chuin exam because he knew they were ready for it. Kushina didn't have time to rest between the sparring; she needed to be better with her taijutsu. They decided to take a break and they sat under a big tree, resting. Kushina looked at the sky, frowning. She felt sad to knowing Mito-sama wouldn't be around anymore and with that Kushina felt even lonelier than ever since she left her family behind and come to Konoha. She felt tears in her eyes and dried her eyes before her teammates noticed the tears. She swallowed looked around and saw neither Sho nor Ren noticed it. Kushina sighed but behind her sat Sakumo watching his female student. He knew she was suffering from the loss of Mito-sama. And become the new host of the kyuubi. He also knows if Kushina wanted talk about it, he wouldn't push her, letting her decide when she open herself up for her teammates. Or for someone else. Sakumo sensed someone was coming this way and stood up, all three of them looked at their sensei, Sho was about to ask when Sakumo started to speak.

"Hello, Tsunade-sama, what brings you here?"

Right what he said, Tsunade was coming to the training ground, looked tired and exhausted.

"Hello Sakumo, I come here for Kushina-Chan. I need talk with her for a bit, if you don't mind that is." Tsunade asked. Sakumo smiled "of course not, Tsunade-sama."

"Good, Kushina, come with me please"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama" Kushina said stood up and followed the blonde medic ninja.

"Kushina, I talked to the hokage and he told me you going to enter the chuin exam right?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Kushina asked frowned. She didn't like how the older woman looked at her.

"Are you sure about it? I mean, you have just recovered from the sealing ritual, I'm worried."

"Why? If the old man let me to enter, there is no need to worry Tsunade." Kushina said grinned. Tsunade sighed and looked at the younger one.

"All right, but I want to you come to me for a checkup at the hospital before the exam"

"If you really want me to, sure, no problem." Kushina said smiled. Tsunade looked at her for a moment and nodded.

"See you later" Tsunade said and started to walk away from the young kunoichi.

"Tsunade…Thank you for worrying for me, I won't fail the exam, just watch, I will become chuin sooner than you think"

Tsunade smiled and looked back at her. "Don't worry; I can't wait for see it. Good luck for the training and the exam, if I won't able to get to it in time, have mission with Jiraiya and orochimaru."

Tsunade was gone, leaving Kushina with her thoughts.

Minato was eating lunch with his teammate, but he had rather than be somewhere else because of Ken had started ask him and Mikoto about Kushina. Mikoto tried to ignore him but failed, Minato had dodged of all of his questions by started talk about something else but Ken knew what he tried to do and pushed even more to get to know about Kushina. Minato decided it was time to leave right then.

"Well it was nice to eat lunch with you but I will go now bye!" Minato left before Ken could ask anything else. Minato sighed when he had got away, he didn't like Ken at all. IF Minato could decide he rather has another guy on his team than Ken. Sudden Minato saw something red. He turned around and saw Kushina walked past him without noticing it.

"Kushina?" He called out, hoping she would hear him and she did. She looked up and saw Minato standing a bit from her.

"Hello blonde what's up?" Kushina asked grinned. Minato rolled his eyes at his nickname Kushina had giving him it was annoying but at the same time he didn't mind it, how weird.

"It's good, how is your training doing? Will you able to enter the chuin exam this year?"

"Of course, the old man said I could" Kushina said crossed her arms over her chest.

"And the training is going good; I just finish it for today how about you?"

Minato sighed "Well it was all right, Mikoto was great but not Ken, I rather have someone else than him on the team"

Kushina looked at him for a moment then she realized it.

"Right, he was a fan boy, sorry for that, I feel bad for you."

Minato smiled "it's cool, so where are you going now?" Kushina looked and turned her head to both sides looked if someone she knew was close by. "Nothing really, I'm just walking around, I don't want to go back to the mansion just yet, it still hard to know Mito-sama won't be there anymore when I come home." Her eyes showing sadness and unhappiness.

"I understand how you feeling" Kushina looked at Minato who looked at her serious.

"I lost my parents in the war and I grow up alone but Jiraiya-sensei was nice and looked after me so much he could. But it couldn't replace my parents. But I'm grateful even though he is a pervert."

Kushina smiled, now understanding, the Blondie knew how she felt about Mito-sama' death and sudden she didn't felt so alone anymore.

"Thank you, would you mind to keep me company for a while? I feel I don't want to be alone now, that is you don't have anything else to do"

"I would be happy to give you some company"

Kushina looked up and saw him smiling his usual smile, which make her feel so safe and happy.

She wrapped an arm around his and they walked around together through the village, laughing talking. When it was getting dark, Minato toke her home, but Kushina even though she tried to hide it, she didn't like to be alone in the mansion at all. But she couldn't ask him to stay there with her, it would be weird and it might start rumors about them which Kushina rather would try to avoid. They were at the door, Kushina looked at him and smiled "thank you for keeping me company today"

"No problems, it was my pleasure" Minato hesitated but leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

"Good night" he said and left leaving her once again shocked and her hand landed on her cheek where he had kissed her. It was the second time he had done it.

"Good night Minato-kun"

TBC

I know this is short and not good. I don't know why but my ideas for the story is gone but I will try and write the next chapter faster, I can't tell how long it will take but anyway I didn't know what to write in this chapter so I just wrote something and I started to work this week so I got not so much energy to write but now I'm free two days so I will write, the weird things I got plenty of ideas to my other story ^^ So i hope you liked this chapter even it was short, next chapter will be longer.

Next time; the chuin Exam

See you in next chapter people!"


	6. Chapter 6

Love and war

Chapter 6 The chuin exam

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto

Authors note; I'm back people! I'm truly sorry about the wait, but somehow all my idea for this story was gone and I started write on others. Sigh I finish all of them I wrote so now I can focus on this story

"_Finally the day is here" _Kushina thought and looked at her teammates. They had meet outside to go together where the first part of the chuin exam was about to start. Kushina was excited and become restless just standing there waiting for someone who would hold the part. Kushina looked around and saw Mikoto who was with her team, Minato and Ken. Minato's friend, Shikaku Inoichi and Chouza were also there, Fugaku-baka was with his team. Kushina frowned when she realized all of the genin who had graduated same time as her was there. Sho and Ren looked bored and Sho was about to fall asleep when a voice spoke up, making everyone jump in surprise.

"So are you ready for the first part of the chuin exam, I must admit, there is more of you than I expected."

Everyone looked at the door and saw a man with black hair wearing a jouin west and black pants. He let his eyes wander and smiled.

"_Heh, this year might be more fun than I thought" _Kushina rolled her eyes. So typical. The person holding the first part are a weird one.

"Anyway, welcome to the first part, which is a writing test, one of the chuin will give a number where you will sit. And I will give out the paper but before we start, there is some rules you need to know."

Tsume rolled her eyes. She was bored already. She had no problem with writing test, neither had Mikoto, Kushina? Well she would manage. Somehow

Soon everyone was sitting and was ready to start men the man started writing the rules. Kushina sighed. Writing test wasn't her best, but she wouldn't fall, so much did she knew. Mito had trained her a bit by giving her a writing test sometimes just to check so Kushina were able to keep it up.

"Well, let the test begin!"

In the room it was dead silence. No one spoke; the chuin watched the genin and make sure no one tried to cheat.

Kushina frowned when she saw how the chuin write down every single thing they saw, the question was too hard for a genin to figure out, and test almost wants you to cheat. Kushina looked around. Mikoto and Fugaku had their sharingan so they had no problem to cheat. There were the twin brothers from the hyuuga clan also had no problem. Kushina saw Minato, he was writing. Kushina could swear this was no problem at all for him, unlike her, he study. Kushina rolled her eyes and sighed. This would be a problem. A big one.

Two hour later

Kushina and her team were waiting for the next part of the chuin exam, that person who have that part, was late.

Kushina hadn't believed she had passed the first part. She felt proud over herself and her teammates.

"Kushina are you ready for next part?" Tsume asked grinning. Kushina grinned as well.

"of course I'm ready." Mikoto come up to her. "well, it looks the second part is survive test, in the dead forbidden forest."

Sho and Ren grinned, if they are good; survive in forest that is what they best at. To hide and ambush.

Minato and Ken were sitting and doing nothing well, Ken tried ask Minato about Kushina. He was getting annoyed by his teammate who tried get any information about Kushina from him.

Kushina saw this and shake her head feeling sad for Minato. Mikoto saw Kushina watching Minato, grinned.

"I feel sort of bad for Minato, for being in the forest along with Ken. He is too annoying for his own good. Just because his father were in the ANBU doesn't mean he is better than everyone else. And he's planning to ask you out Kushina so be aware of that."

Kushina looked at her best friend nodding. "Don't worry, I won't go out with Ken, if that's worry you. He is not my type."  
>"well, maybe the blonde is your type then?" Tsume asked smirking. Kushina frowned "of course not, he is a good friend, I respect him and he respects me."<p>

Tsume nodded "yeah he is okay, for being a blonde"

Mikoto chuckled "look there come the chuin who have this part."  
>"welcome kids, to the second part of the chuin exam, as you might guessed, this part is surviving test, each team have one scroll, you will not know which team have which scroll. There is two different scrolls and you need both to pass this part. So you must fight against other teams to get the scroll you need. You have three days. You must get to the tower, before the time limit are over. In other words, three days from now, this time at the third, you must have two scrolls, and arrived to the tower. Do you understand?"<p>

Everyone nodded and each team got each scroll.

"on my mark… open the gates!" the gates open and the second part of the chuin exam had now begun.

"may the best team survive" the woman said, looking at the forest. She turned around and left to rapport to the hokage, that second part had now begun.

Kushina team ran through the forest, thanks to the training with Sakumo. They knew how to tackle this test. First, they try locate the closet team there was. Kushina refused to ambush, either Mikoto's team or Tsume's. she knew she shouldn't think that but, she wanted have someone fun to the next part.

So in other words avoiding these team at all cost, unless something happen. Kushina, closed her eyes and sensed a team nearby, which tried to ambush them apparently. Hey, they hadn't count on she would notice them so fast.

"Guys, there is a team nearby, think they will try ambush us" she whispered. Sho and Ren nodded.

"okay, we'll be ready for them" Sho whispered back.

Kushina grinned, they knew what to do.

Sarutobi sat in his office reading rapports and signing paper. Then Jiraiya, Tsunade and Orochimaru come in.

"mission complete sensei" Jiraiya said. Sarutobi nodded and toke the scroll with their rapport.

"good"

Then the woman who had been at the chuin exam knocked on the door.

"come in." Sarutobi looked up

"The second part of the chuin exam have started, hokage-sama"

"how many teams are there?"

"twelve teams sir"

Jiraiya make a face "wow, so many? The teams must be good this year then"

"How many teams are from Konoha?"

"Four team sir. Hatake Sakumo's kids, Jiraya-sama's team, Miaka's team and the ino-shika-chouj group"  
>the woman said, Jiraiya grinned, and he knew his team would pass. He wasn't surprised at all.<p>

"You're dismissed." The woman left the office.

"so do you three any good news?"

"Sorry sensei but it looks the rumor about starting a war are true. Raikage-sama was furious when we were able to stop the kidnapping of Uzumaki Kushina."

Sarutobi sighed. "this is what I feared, anyway good work you three, I'll summon you when I got another mission for you, we won't be able avoid war, so at the moment we must make sure our shinobi and kunoichi are ready for the upcoming battle are up ahead."

Sarutobi said sighed. He dismissed the sanin and watched the village from the window.

"I'll do everything to protect this village you two have building up."

TBC

**People I'm back on this story! finally after many months. Sorry for that, I had no intention to let you wait so long. But I ended my other story today when I put up this chapter which shows I will continue on this.**

**This chapter are short, but I wanted put up something, even if it was short. I made you wait too long for a update on this story.**

**I think it was the Raikage who had ordered to kidnap Kushina or I'm wrong? *shrugging***

**Anyway, too tired to look after the answer.**

**Next chapter will be up (hopefully) in few days, if I'm lucky. You never know… I will try to put up the chapter at least next week.**

**So people review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Love and War

Chapter 7 Chuin exam part 2

**Authors note: I'm so sorry for the long wait, unfortunate I lost a bit inspiration to this story but now I'm back :) I'll do my best to get back on track on this story. I'm glad you had the patient with me, a lot of things happen which make me unable to write on the story. But now that I have taken a break from my other Naruto story, I work on this. **

**So no more to say, and hope you'll forgive me for this long wait, and you're the best to wait for this chapter I won't let you down. **

**Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto**

Kushina and her team decided to take a break, after gathering some food and water. They had heard people screaming somewhere in the forest. Kushina sat now, lost in thoughts. She hadn't been got a chance to really train and use her jutsu after she become the new host of the kyuubi. Kushina was still angry and upset about it. Feeling betrayed by the old man who had promised her parents Kushina would be safe in Konoha and live a normal life.

_Live a normal life? As if. Now with that thing I don't know if I really would be able to live a normal live_

Kushina could swear she heard someone chuckling in her mind.

She could still feel the team who apparently would try ambushing them. A smirk appeared on her lips.

Her teammates saw her smirking, knowing she was ready to kick some ass.

XXX

Mikoto, Minato and Ken landed safety on the ground, they had just been ambushed but they had been able to take down the enemy.

"Well, that went smoothly." Mikoto said smiling. Minato nodded and looked at Ken who tried caught his breath.

"Yeah, it did." He only answered.

Soon a scream was heard not too far from them. They looked up, Mikoto smirked, almost knowing who was behind that.

Chuckling, Mikoto gained question looks from the males

"Nothing" she answered.

XXX

Kushina looked at the result of the "ambush" chuckling. The enemy hadn't even know what hit them before she, sho and Ren had taken them down and lucky them, the enemy had the scroll they needed.

"Okay, that was easy, now we just need to focus to get to the tower before the third day." Sho said. Kushina nodded and looked at the trees.

_You better pass as well; I won't forgive any of you if you don't come to the tower_

"now we rest for a while then we can get to the tower, faster we get to the tower, more time we get to able to recover before the third day comes. In other words, if we able to get there tomorrow, we have a day to rest before the third part starts."  
>"Yeah, let's rest for now" Kushina said sat down leaned on the tree behind her.<p>

Meanwhile

Sarutobi sat working, when a message comes to him. His eyes widen in shock.

"Something wrong hokage-sama?" the ANBU asked.

"Get Jiraiya, Tsunade and Orochimaru for me, its important, I have a another mission for them."  
>The ANBU disappeared and it hadn't gone ten minutes until his students was there waiting for his order.<p>

"I have a new mission to you three" Sarutobi said, serious.

XXXX

Minato sighed. This surviving test was difficult. They need to find a team who had the scroll they need which proved much harder than he thought.

He looked at Mikoto and Ken. They were exhausted. They had got ambushed every since the test started. Minato looked up at the sky, the sun was about going down and soon it would be dark.

"Let's rest for now, we can just hope we find someone with the scroll we need soon"

"Yeah, we better or do, or I know what I'm going to hear when this is over." Mikoto muttered more to herself than to her teammates.

"What do you mean?" Ken asked frowned Mikoto grinned

"Kushina is going complain that we are there."

Ken eyes shinned up "because she wants to have us there? She must care then"

Mikoto rolled her eyes "no it's like more than she want me and minato there so she get a challenge in third part"

Minato smirked seeing Ken's face dropped at that.

"Don't worry Mikoto, we'll get the second scroll no worries, the only thing we need to worry is Kushina if she finds out that we didn't pass this test"

Mikoto rolled her eyes "she might kill us for not passing"

With Tsume

Tsume rolled her eyes at the enemy, it was rock shinobi. Tsume grinned like a wolf and jumped towards one of them.

Fugaku had just finished his opponent when he saw Tsume ending hers. Tsume was a great kunoichi to work it. She dared to take risks. She was one of the few he respected. Looking for a scroll Fugaku sighed.

"Tsume does your have the scroll?" Tsume searched

"Yep, here it is. Is it what we need?"

"Hai, let's go!"

Soon they continue forward towards the tower.

XXX

Kushina open her eyes, it was morning. Each of them have take shift to watch over the other two who sleep so they didn't got attacked.

Ren had just wake Sho up, tired Sho stood up stretching his arms over his head.

"All right, shall we continue towards the tower?" Kushina asked. Both Sho and Ren nodded and they were off.

They continue forward their trip to the tower, everything was calm, too calm at least Kushina thought so. Then she sensed Mikoto team nearby. They charka were a bit low but not too dangerous. Kushina frowned. She was a bit worried about her friend, heck she was even a bit worried about Minato even if she didn't admit it.

Sho and Ren sensed her worry. "Don't worry Kushina, they'll be fine" Sho asked trying to comfort her.

Kushina nodded but she couldn't help but feel worried that, something might happen.

Ren shake his head.

"All right, let's go and check them up, if that makes you stop worry about them." Kushina looked shocked but smiled a grateful smile

_Thank you Ren_

They changed directions and towards Mikoto and her team.

It didn't take long before they had reached them.

"What the hell is wrong with you Mikoto?" Kushina asked, gained the teams attention.

Mikoto looked up and saw Kushina landed just a bit from her.

"Kushina? What are you doing here?" she asked frowned.

Kushina rolled her eyes. "You're low on charka. I felt it when we passed by. Wanted to see if you three are all right and don't worry we are not after your scroll"

"So what's happen here?" sho asked looking at Minato who looked like he had been in a battle

"We got ambushed but defeated the opponent and got the scroll we needed" Minato said. He was exhausted.

"So do you have two scrolls?" Ken asked looked at Kushina smiling.

Kushina crossed her arms over her chest "Of course ttebane! What did you thought?" Mikoto chuckled and wrapped her arm around Kushina's shoulder

"I'm glad you are all right"

"Then maybe we should get going to the tower, because both team have the scrolls we can go there together" Sho said smiling.

Minato relaxed agreed on that.

"That would be great"

Kushina looked at Minato, their eyes meet for just a moment. Something stirred inside of Kushina, shaking of that feeling, she smiled towards him.

"Let's go people!"

And they started to get to the tower.

3 hours later

They had finally reached the tower. Both team was about to step in when a voice stopped them.

"HEY KUSHINA WAIT!"

Kushina turned around and saw Tsume and her team coming towards them.

"Wow, you already finish too?"

Tsume nodded "of course, they didn't stand a chance against us!" Fugaku went to Minato.

"You seem been in a rough battle?" he asked his friend. Minato shrugged.

"Don't worry I'll be fine lucky we get chance to recover before third part starts."

Fugaku nodded and they all went in.

They were greeted by the same woman who had been at the beginning.

"Hello kids, welcome! You were quick ones; it has only been a day. But it's good for you, do you have both scrolls?"

Fugaku, Kushina and Minato showed her the scrolls which were needed to pass the test.

"Great job, now you are allowed to leave rest or do whatever you want to do. Remember to be here at the third day same time we started, you're dismissed until then"

The woman disappeared.

"Great, I'm so going home and take a shower and eat then. See you later?"

"You bet" Tsume said smirked.

They all went they own way. Mikoto and Fugaku went together, sho and Ren did the same, Ken went alone, after asking Kushina if she wanted walk with him, which she refused.

Then she was about to leave, but not before noticing Minato were left.

"Are you coming?" Kushina asked raised eyebrow.

"Huh?" Minato said snapped out of his thoughts. Kushina chuckled

"I said, are you coming?"

"I thought you didn't want company on your way home?" Minato asked, Kushina shrugged

"You're not annoying like Ken. You are much better company than him, no offence to him but he is a bit troublesome. "

Minato smiled "Right, unfortunate I got him on my team"

Kushina rolled her eyes "Come on, or are we going be here all day?"

Minato chuckled "I'm coming" they left the building and walked down the path together unaware of what future had in store for both of them.

TBC

**AND STOP! Here ends chapter 7. Sorry for its short but I wanted put up something. I hope you liked it and review. Once again I'm sorry for the long wait. **

**I have nothing more to say here people so R&R please! :D**

**Byakuyaxrukiakuchikifan**


	8. Chapter 8

Love and war

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto

Chapter 8

On the third day, all those team who managed to get to the tower and the scrolls had been gathered. The Hokage along with those Jounin who held the first and second part of the exam was there and few others.

"Never expected so many would manage to get here" Sarutobi whispered to the one of the Jounin who held the first part.

"Well then welcome you who have come this far. You managed to come here proves that you have skills to go far. However you all have a long way left to go."

Kushina frowned. What did that old man mean?

"Just that you are so many so we must have some elimination matches, if we let you all be in the final exam, it will take too long time with the battles."

Everyone started to protest but the Hokage raised his hand to silence them.

"I know it sounds unfair but that's only fair. We'll start the matches directly so those who are too injured or feel they won't able to fight can drop out now, after the matches will be one on one"

Kushina bite on her lips. Sure she was rested but considering what about to happen, you don't know who will be your opponent in the battle.

"So the first match will be between... Uzumaki Kushina and Ruka Usagi, would you two please stay while the others go up for the stairs"

Kushina clenched her fists and glanced at her opponent. Ruka was a ninja from Iwa.

She looked confident.

Ren and Sho whispered good luck to her before leaving her there with Ruka and the Jounin.

"Are you two ready? The rules are simply. You fight until one of you surrender or die, I can step in if I see it's needed"

Both nodded.

"This is not good. I didn't think Kushina would be the first one to fight. It had been better if someone else had been first. Kushina have no clue what her opponent can do"

"Start!"

Both going directly into close combat. Kushina grabbed a kunai from her holster on her leg and slashed but got blocked by Ruka who had as well as kunai.

Kushina toke a step backwards only to dodge a punch only a few centimeters from her face.

Ruka stepped back and started to hand signs and pressed her hands down on the floor.

"Stone style, stone edges throw"

Rocks fly towards Kushina who forced to dodge them but got hit by a medium size rock, throwing her backwards.

Kushina winced. The landing hurt like a bitch. Getting up on one knee Kushina started to do her own hand signs.

"Wind style; air cutting!"

The wind slashed and destroyed everything between Kushina and Ruka. Ruka had been able to dodge the wind attack.

Kushina gritted her teeth glaring at the stone ninja.

"So not fair"Tsume muttered where she was standing. Sho nodded

"Do you think Kushina will be able to take her down?"

"She better or she is going to hear one or two word from me" Tsume said.

Kushina had no time to rest, Ruka started to another set of hand signs.

"you can't win this battle" Ruka said.

Kushina snorted "As if I'll let you win this?! Forget it. I'm planning to take the Chunin exam so I'm pretty much must to win here."

Kushina grabbed few kunai and throw them towards Ruka who dodged them.

"Something wrong? Afraid to fight me at close distance?" Ruka mocked her.

Kushina smirked.

"I should think before I speak if I were you"

"huh?" Before Ruka could speak a shadow clone of Kushina appeared behind her and kicked her forward.

Kushina ran forward and toke the battle to a close combat again.

Ruka did then a hand sign but Kushina didn't saw it until it was too late.

Everything around stopped and all she could hear silence.

Sho cursed

"Dammit, she got trapped in a genjutsu"

Minato who stood beside Kushina's teammates, leaned forward, his grip on the reeling worried.

Kushina gritted her teeth. She knew this was a genjutsu of course.

_A freak…_

Kushina looked up but saw no one but she could hear the voices.

_A monster…_

_A refugee… none important…_

_Don't want to be with her…_

_A danger for whole village…_

"Stop it..:" Kushina closed her eyes her hands gripping her head. Trying to keep the voices out from her head but failing.

_Why is she here? _

_Let her be alone…No one cares about her._

_Why can't the Hokage see she is a danger… she could kill us all_

_We don't want you here get out of here!_

Kushina refused to cry. She knew this kind of genjutsu. This genjutsu make you see and hear your worst fear.

_She doesn't belong here get why can't we just get rid of her_ tried to get herself to break it but couldn't.

**Are you going to let her continue tormenting you?**

Kushina eyes open widely shocked to hear the voice in her head.

_Who are you?_

**Who I am? You should know that by know. After all the Hokage moved me from Mito to you.**

_You are the kyuubi?!_

**That's right, now let's get rid of this annoying genjutsu, I give you some of my charka so you can break free and kill that annoying kunoichi.**

_Why should I do that? I was told to not trust you_

**True but surely you want get rid of that girl? Making you see your own fears. **

_What?!_

**She is making you hear and see your fear, those voices you heard, could be real if any one in the village found out if I was inside you. Everyone would hate you and you would be alone with all that hatred. **

_No… I'm not alone_

**Really? Are you sure of that? That girl is tormenting you right now. Making you look like a fool. Telling the others how weak you are…**

_I'm…not…weak…_

**Take my charka child. It will be worth it in the end. That girl should die. Kill her. Show no mercy. **

Kushina could feel the presence of the kyuubi getting stronger and stronger in her mind. Finally the genjutsu was broken but not by her but by kyuubi.

She saw the girl badmouthed her skills as a shinobi.

Kushina saw red. It didn't take a second, before she were beside the girl who were now shocked by Kushina.

Kushina gave her no time to dodge her attack, she kicked the girl hard in the stomach towards the wall.

Kushina knew the girl was unconscious but she could feel herself moving towards the unconscious girl, it was when Sakumo appeared in front of her telling it was over, she snapped out of it.

Sakumo was tense. He noticed the change in Kushina. He saw her eyes changed color.

The color of the Kyuubi

She had won the battle but Kyuubi had taken a chance trying to make Kushina use the demon's charka.

Sandaime frowned. He had as well sensed and seen the small change in Kushina. The Kyuubi had now trying and making her use his power.

He ordered Sakumo to take Kushina out of here and let her rest.

He prayed no one had noticed what had occurred.

Kushina were no in a room to rest. She had been told to lie down on the bed and stay there until she was allowed to leave. The door opened and in came the Hokage.

Kushina turned her head and saw him.

"Hey old man what do you want?"

"Kushina what happen there?"

Kushina frowned and turned away her head.

"She caught me in a genjutsu. Couldn't break it and then those voices…"

Sarutobi frowned. He didn't like the sound of that.

"What did the voices said?"

Kushina grimaced like she was in pain.

"A lot of things. Calling me a freak, a monster, I shouldn't be here…" Kushina felt the tears sting in her eyes and turned away her head making it unable for Sarutobi to see her face.

"And then that voice started to speak. I was confused first but then I realize it was Kyuubi who was speaking"

Sarutobi walked up to the bed.

"What did he say?"

"That I should use his charka and kill that girl. I really tried my best to not let him get me but then somehow the genjutsu was broken I heard the girl and then I saw red and suddenly felt so much different. I had much more charka than earlier and it wasn't until Sakumo-sensei appeared in front of me I snapped out of the trance and forced Kyuubi back."

Kushina sobbed tears falling.

"I tried to… I really did but I couldn't stop it." Kushina buried her face in her hands in shame.

Sarutobi looked at the girl in front of him sadness in his eyes.

"Kushina it wasn't your fault. What happen there couldn't you know, would happen. You did well and won the battle."

Kushina looked up.

"Now dry your tears child. There are some who are worried about you"

Kushina looked confused but Sarutobi walked to the door and open it only to reveal Tsume, Mikoto, Sho, Ren Minato and Ken being outside. Tsume and Mikoto were first in and went to Kushina.

"Girl what happen there?" Tsume barked. Kushina tried to smile.

"I messed up" she only said.

"You got yourself stuck in a genjutsu, but I guess it doesn't matter now you did manage to get free and win"

"Geez, Kushina we made us all worried Sho said looking concern.

"Won't happen again I swear"

"it better be"

Then Sakumo walked in.

"Those who haven't had they match yet go back now." Mikoto and Tsume frowned but nodded

"See you later Kushina"

Everyone left, well almost everyone. Minato was still there.

"What are you doing here?"

Minato smiled "I had my match just after you" He sat on the bed watching her concerned.

"But enough of me, how are you doing?"

"I'm fine"

"Kushina, you aren't fine, I sensed something went wrong under your match when you got stuck in the genjutsu"

Kushina looked up shocked but looked away from Minato.

Minato's face softens.

"Hey don't look away" he said softly. Kushina tried to hold back the sobs but failed.

Kushina throw herself at Minato, buried her face in his shoulder, crying.

First Minato was shocked but soon it was gone, he wrapped his arms around Kushina.

"Shh…It's all right Kushina, you can tell me" he whispered.

Kushina who held into Minato as her life was counting on it.

Kushina calmed down, but refusing to let go of Minato.

"What happen under the genjutsu?"

Kushina froze but soon she relaxed, Minato making her feel safe.

"I heard these voices calling me freak, a monster. I didn't belong here. I was a danger to the village and then middle of that, another cold cruel voice spoke.

And it turned out it was Kyuubi"

Minato tensed, his grips around Kushina's waist tighten.

"What did the Kyuubi said to you?"

Kushina moved slightly but Minato refused to let go of her.

"He told me to use his charka to kill that girl."

Minato said nothing, he stroke her back in comfort.

"_No matter what, I won't let anything happen to you, I won't leave your side. _

_I will protect you with my life"_

TBC

Wow, after many months I finally update Love and war, I hope you like it. I just suddenly got inspiration to write on my stories. Well for you I guess its about time for me to update right?

And I know I'm sucks at write fighting scenes and the genjutsu showed Kushina's fear if the villages found out she were a Jinchuriki of the kyuubi and kyuubi used that moment trying make Kushina use his charka to kill.

Please give me reviews people :D


	9. Chapter 9

Love and War

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto

* * *

><p>Kushina was allowed to get up from the bed, and went to see how her teammates were doing, hoping she hadn't missed their matches yet.<p>

Seeing her sensei Sakumo coming towards her, Kushina stopped running.

"Hi sensei!"

"Coming to see how your teammates are doing?"

"Hai, well if I haven't missed their matches"

"Don't worry, luckily you, they haven't got to fight yet."

Kushina grinned and followed her sensei inside to see that Sho was about to have his battle with a Hyuuga.

"Who is he fighting against?" Kushina asked

"Hizashi Hyuuga" Ren said without looking away from Sho and Hizashi.

"Well I just hope Hizashi doesn't overdo it" Kushina muttered.

"Don't count on it, Sho made him pretty mad earlier" Tsume said grinning. Kushina groaned.

"What did he do now?" Kushina asked, not really wanting to know what her teammate did.

"Well, to be fair, it was Hizashi who started it, he made a comment about you and Sho defended you, which made Hizashi think that Sho have a crush on you"

Kushina gritted her teeth. Oh she hoped Hizashi would go down.

"But then Sho made a comment about he being so cruel to his twin brother Hiashi, which made Hizashi angry" Tsume said.

Kushina sighed.

Minato appeared from nowhere and saw Hizashi and Sho fighting.

"Kushina who do you think will win?" Tsume asked.

Kushina sighed. She knew about the Hyuuga family and their Byakugan.

"To be honest, Sho might be able to do some damage but Hizashi is too good." Ren nodded "Yeah, but you got to give him some credit, he isn't from a shinobi family, and he is pretty good"

Kushina snorted "And so are you Ren, I wouldn't want to fight you right now"

Ren looked up at Kushina with raised eyebrow "oh really? I wonder why?" he asked, but his grin and eyes told her otherwise.

"You so know exactly why dattebane!" Kushina exclaimed, half glaring at her teammate.

"Hey, Sho collapsed!" Tsume exclaimed.

Everyone looked down to see if Sho would stand up.

But he didn't.

"The match is over, the winner is Hizashi Hyuuga!" the protector exclaimed.

Kushina glared at the hyuuga.

"I'm so taking him down in the next round!"

"Forget about him, worry about Sho!" Ren said and jumped down to his teammate, Kushina followed him and jumped down as well.

They ran up to Sho, hoping he was still conscious.

"Sho?" Ren asked a hint of worry in his voice. Kushina dropped down on her knee and toke his hand to see if he had pulse.

"No…" Kushina whispered she turned to see Hizashi smiled smugly at them. She glared at him with hatred.

"Bastard!" She said loud enough for him to hear.

"Kushina, forget it, don't start anything now or you'll get in trouble." Ren warned. Kushina clenched her fists.

"But Sho..."

Soon enough medic ninja come to move the body. Ren put his hand on Kushina's shoulder in comfort.

"I promise one of us will get the bastard in the next round."

"We better, because I refuse to let him get away from this. Sho is can die because of the bastard hyuuga. And if he does, don't count that I will hold back at him, because I won't" Kushina said.

"Let's go to the hospital after this and see how Sho is doing" Ren muttered, also he glaring at the Hyuuga.

They returned to Tsume and Mikoto. Mikoto looked worried.

"Are you two all right?"

"As soon the second round start and one of us get the chance to kick the Hyuuga ass we are fine" Kushina muttered.

Tsume nodded. "That's it girl. If you got to fight him be careful, he will close your charka points, so you'll be unable to use any of your charka."

Kushina muttered something under her breath when Sakumo appeared behind them.

"Now you two don't start planning to murder someone now" Sakumo said, looking at his two remaining students.

"Or you'll stop us?" Kushina said looking up over her shoulder.

"Nah, but I'll be forced to take you out from the chunin exam."

"You wouldn't" Ren said.

"Are you sure?"

"As if you would forgive that Hyuuga bastard for almost killing a fellow Shinobi of Konoha!" Kushina pointed it out.

"You got me there" Sakumo said sighing.

"So, if Sho would die… can we have our revenge?" Ren asked with raised eyebrow.

"Beating him up? Yes. killing? No"

"Aw… you're boring Sensei" Kushina said crossing her arms over her chest.

"I just don't want my students get themselves into trouble"

"Whatever, let's go and see how it's Sho" Kushina said and dragged Ren with her.

Minato looked worried after them but turned back to the others when he heard Mikoto's name been called out.

With Kushina and Ren

They arrived to the hospital; they asked a nurse in which room Sho was in.

They come in to the room and saw their teammate lying in the bed, unconscious.

They walked up to Sho and looked at him.

"Should know you would come "Kushina looked over her shoulder and saw Tsunade standing at the door looking at them.

"Hey, well he is our teammate so of course we would come"

Tsunade nodded and looked concern.

"Is there something wrong about Sho Tsunade-sama?" Kushina asked.

"Well, his opponent had no mercy on Sho. He will be all right but his charka points in his body toke much damage, I don't think he will be able to continue to be a shinobi."

Kushina closed her eyes, unconsciously clenching her fists.

"Is there anything you can do?" Ren asked his voice breaking.

Tsunade shake her head. "I'm sorry but I assume it was a hyuuga he was fighting, he didn't hold back, matter of fact, I can guess, his intention was to do this.

"Hyuuga Hizashi" Kushina muttered. Tsunade nodded

"I see that annoying brat"

Kushina decided it was enough.

"Let's go back to the others, the eliminations matches are soon over, and we must be there"

"Hai" they said goodbye to Tsunade and left the hospital with heavy hearts.

_I promise Sho, I won't let Hizashi get away from this; we will take him down no matter what._

They arrived just when the final battle ended. Tsume saw them and grinned.

"You missed an awesome battle"

"Really? Who fought?" Ren asked

"Minato and a guy from cloud, was name was Taka, and Minato is one quick shinobi. Wouldn't want to fight in him in the third round."

Minato come just up when Tsume said that and heard it. Smirking he answered;

"What's the matter Tsume-san? Afraid?"

Tsume growled "in your dreams Namikaze, if I don't knock you out, I'm sure Kushina will"  
>Kushina shake her head "Sorry, Tsume. I have someone else to beat the crap out of."<p>

Ren nodded, making Tsume frown

"Who are you going beat up?"

"Hyuuga Hizashi" Ren said with venom in his voice.

Tsume frowned; she could feel the killing intent rolling off from Kushina and Ren.

"What did he do to you?"

"Not us, but to Sho" Kushina said, crossing her arms over her chest.

Sakumo sighed.

"Now, I heard from Tsunade about Sho, but please, if any of you got to meet Hizashi, please don't be reckless"

"We're going to kick his ass, to make him pay for what he did to Sho!" Ren exclaimed. Kushina nodded.

"Easy now" Sakumo said trying to calm down his two students.

"NO! Because of the bastard we lost our teammate. Because of Hizashi Sho won't be able to be a shinobi anymore and you are expecting us to be calm about it?!" Kushina glared at the smirking hyuuga.

"No, I didn't say that. But you must accept it. Making trouble now, I'll be forced to take you out from the chunin exam, and then you must wait for the next exam and I know you won't that."

Kushina looked away from her sensei. She knew he had a point. But still it wasn't fair that Sho wouldn't be able to continue his career as shinobi. She wanted him to make his dream real

But now it was impossible for him to make the dream real. Thanks to that bastard.

"Damn it!" Kushina said clenching her fists.

Ren watched Kushina under silence. He didn't like this either but what choice did they have?

"Come on Kushina save your energy for later okay? I promise whoever of us two gets to battle Hizashi in the next round, we'll beat him."

Kushina nodded and calmed down.

Soon everyone had fought their battle and now they all were standing in front of the hokage and their sensei.

"Now, the matches are over, I want to congratulate you all for making it so far. Now the third round wont' is right now. You'll have a month to prepare yourself. How you do it, it's up to yourself. But before I let you go, Sakumo will come with a box to you and you'll pick a paper from the box."

Sakumo walked to the genin with the box and the genin got a small paper with a number on it.

"Now please tell us your number"

"5" minato

"8" Ren

"3" Mikoto

"9" Fugaku

"2" Kushina

"4" Tsume

"1" Hizashi

"6" Shikaku

"7" Inoichi

"10" chouza

The hokage nodded and a jounin wrote something on a paper

"Please look on this, because you will now find out who will be your opponent

_First round Hyuuga Hizashi vs. Uzumaki Kushina_

_Second round Mikoto vs. Tsume_

_Third round Namikaze Minato vs. Shikaku Nara_

_Fourth round Inoichi Yamanaka vs. Ren_

_Fifth round Uchiha Fugaku vs. Akimichi Chouza_

Kushina chuckled, it was perfect. She would beat the bastard Hyuuga. She would show everyone who says Hizashi is too good, that no one can beat him. So what if he was the prodigy of the Hyuuga clan? Big deal, she would take him down. No matter what

Kushina looked at Hizashi who smirked.

She answered his smirk with a death glare.

Ren put his hand on her shoulder, to calm her down.

"Now then, you're dismissed, and remember, you have a month to prepare for the third round."

"Troublesome" Shikaku sighed. Inoichi shake his head, feeling pity for Shikaku.

"All right, let's start with the training directly." Ren said to Kushina who nodded.

"Yeah Dattebane!"

"That's the spirit, meet me at the training ground in an hour" Sakumo said, smiling towards his students.

"Hai sensei!"

Kushina saw the others talking with their sensei and teammates. She saw Minato who had his back to her. He was reassuring Mikoto for something. He then turned around and their eyes meet.

Kushina smiled and then she followed Ren out, to start their training.

Minato sighed and watched when Kushina walked out. He knew of all of them, Kushina had the most difficult match of them. Fighting against a Hyuuga and Hizashi.

Minato was slightly worried but at the same time, he knew Kushina wouldn't go down without a fight.

After all, she were an Uzumaki

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>Well what do you know? I have update two stories at the same day. It's a new record for me! I think…<strong>

**Anyway I hope you like it. And you'll give me review.**

**And I'm sorry for the wait; I have been too busy with school to finish this chapter.**

**See you in next chapter and don't forget to review! **


	10. Chapter 10

Love and war

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto

Chapter 10 Kushina VS Hizashi

The sun was rising over Konoha. It looked like it would be an ordinary day. The People slowly waking up from their slumber but on the streets were two young shinobi already running around the village, doing their warm up for their training. Kushina and Ren had focused all their energy to train for the third part of the chunnin exam. Sakumo had put them through the roughest training they ever had so far. The reason was he wanted them to be ready but also they all knew Kushina would be in her toughest match ever.

Against Hyuuga Hizashi, the prodigy of the hyuuga clan

Kushina knew Hizashi was good, but she would not go down without a fight. Kushina couldn't lose this match; she needed to win this, not only for herself but for Sho as well. He had still not fully recovered and when Tsunade had told him that he no longer would be able to continue to be a shinobi, he had become depressed and refused to talk to anyone, not even Kushina or Ren would he talk to.

Kushina hated that she lost a comrade and a friend because that bastard. Sakumo had understood his students rage towards the Hyuuga but reminded them that they could not make any reckless things before the third part of the exam.

Kushina would not hesitate to kill that bastard, since Hizashi had no problem to almost kill Sho. Kushina could hear the Kyuubi chuckling darkly in her mind.

"Are you all right Kushina?" Ren asked her. His face showed concern. Kushina nodded. She couldn't blame him for worrying. He knew as well her battle with Hizashi would be tough. "Yeah, I am. Just focusing on the training, I won't let that bastard take me down."

Ren nodded "For our team, you need to win this fight Kushina. I know if someone can knock that bastard down, it's you but we know it will be hard to do that." Kushina smirked

"True, but I'm Uzumaki, and we don't go down without a fight. When I'm finished with him, Hizashi won't be able to stand up correctly. "

Sakumo appeared in front of them. "He will probably change his mind trying to challenge the heir of the Uzumaki clan. Hizashi know you're a skilled shinobi already and with your charka reserves you'll probably last longer. He will no doubt go directly for your charka points; you can't let him cut off your charka Kushina. No matter what" Sakumo said in a serious voice.

Kushina nodded, looking at the sky and then at her sensei and teammate. "Let's finish the training for today"

* * *

><p>A week later<p>

Kushina woke up, sitting up and rubbing off the sleep of her eyes. Kushina looked at the calendar. It was finally time for the third path of the chunin exam to begin. Kushina got dressed and eat breakfast. The days before this day had been spend at the training ground with Ren and Sakumo. Kushina couldn't waste any moment, so she trained hard and long. She swore to beat Hizashi. Soon enough Kushina arrived at the stadium, where the third path would be held. She saw Ren waiting for her outside and together they walked up where the other was.

Kushina saw Tsume and Mikoto and greeted them. Tsume grinned. "Beat the crap of the Hyuuga for me too Kushina, gods know he needs to be taken down back to earth. He thinks he is all mighty and above everyone else"

Kushina smirked "Don't worry Tsume, I'll beat the crap out of him, ttebane!"

"There it was your famous word! It have been a while since we have heard it" Tsume said grinning.

Kushina nodded, but soon enough her bright mood disappeared when she saw Hizashi Hyuuga coming in, looking arrogant as usual. "Just wait till you punch that arrogant smirk off his face, I can't wait for it. Promise you'll beat the hell out of him."

"I will, I swear. And I'll never go back on my words" Kushina said. Soon enough the public were ready and the exam were about to begin.

They stood in the middle of the stadium, the people looking down at them. Kushina were getting a bit nervous but calmed when she saw the Hokage sitting looking down at them. A jounin were standing in front of them, and was about to explain the rules. "Listen up now, I'll stop the matches if any is unable to fight or someone dies. You are to start the fight when I saw so. Do you understand?" Everyone nodded and Kushina clenched her fists.

"Welcome ladies and gentlemen, the third part of the chunnin exam is about to begin! The first battle is between Hyuuga Hizashi and Uzumaki Kushina!" They could hear the public start murmuring. Kushina knew it could happen. Two member of two shinobi clan is about fight against each other.

Kushina would show them all, exactly how powerful she is. That hyuuga will soon realize what he is up against. "Can everyone accept those who will fight return to the stadium?" Tsume gave Kushina a thumb up and headed back to the stadium. Kushina turned to look at Hizashi who smirked at her.

"I hope you are ready to lose, just as your teammate. " Hizashi said arrogantly. Kushina huffed. "Will not happen, I'll beat the crap out of you before that happen" Hizashi rolled his eyes "you stand no chance against me. The hyuuga are the strongest."  
>Kushina glared at him.<p>

"Contestant get ready" The jounin said and both got ready. "On my signal, one two…THREE!"

The battle is about to begin

Kushina grabbed kunai from her holster and throw quickly towards Hizashi and then she went through a couple of hand seals. "Shadow clone no jutsu!"

A copy of Kushina appeared and the clone went straight up against Hizashi who used his Byakugan to destroy the clone. Hizashi looked up and saw the real Kushina coming up directly after her clone and punched him straight in his face, making him fly backwards. Hizashi recovered quickly and soon Kushina found herself dodging his attacks.

_I can't let him hit me if he does, he will cut off my charka_

Kushina managed to grab one of his arms and was about kick him in the stomach when his free hand hit her leg, making her lose balance. Hizashi smirked "One more to go" Kushina glared at the hyuuga but there was no time to waste, he was already about hit her again. Kushina managed to dodge but Hizashi hit her right arm, making her not able to feel any charka in that arm. "How are you going to beat me when you can't use any of your charka?" Hizashi mocked her. Kushina said nothing.

_What should I do? if I go in too close he will cut off my charka, and then I won't be able to use any of my jutsu…perhaps a long ranged jutsu will do for now._

Kushina started to hand seals "Water style: ice darts jutsu!"

Kushina shoot out darts of ice from her mouth towards the Hyuuga. Hizashi looked taken by surprise by the jutsu but he managed to dodge some of the ice darts but a couple of them managed to scratch him.

_Not good enough_

Kushina went through another seat of hand seals smirking, knowing the hyuuga wouldn't be able to keep up with her. "Water style; Destructive Rapid torrents!" Kushina went in for the strike and big explosion was made.

* * *

><p>Ren and Mikoto looked worried. "Will Kushina be all right?"<p>

Tsume snorted "She will be just fine, but when did she learn that last jutsu?"

"She fully mastered it only two days ago, so whole month she have been training real hard." Sakumo nodded, feeling proud that Kushina managed to use that jutsu in the battle. Mikoto didn't relax "I just hope it will be enough to beat Hizashi."

Soon enough the smoke was gone and saw both Kushina and Hizashi still standing but Hizashi was smirking arrogantly. Kushina coughed and spotted out some blood. "WHAT?! HE GOT HER?! BUT HOW AND WHEN?!" Tsume screamed.

"He must have got her in the smoke" Minato said frowning, his grip on the rail tighten. "But he wouldn't able to see her either" Tsume protested.

"I think his Byakugan helped him there." Sakumo said, his eyes narrowing.

"Dam it" Tsume growled.

_Come on Kushina, you can still win, don't you dare to lose here, do it for Sho. Show them the strength of the Uzumaki clan_

Sakumo thought frowning.

Meanwhile

Kushina could feel the taste of her own blood in her mouth. The bastard had cut her charka off in the smoke when she was unable to see.

_And the worst is that, I barley hurt him with that attack. I freaking hate his Byakugan. How he manage to dodge my jutsu so easily._

"I should give up if I were you, unless you want to end up just like your teammate" Hizashi said. Kushina snapped and glared back.

"I won't give up, that's not my way. I'll never give up. I'll keep fighting, I will win this fight, watch me. Don't you dare to underestimate me Hyuuga?"

Hizashi frowned.

Kushina coughed up some more blood but stood tall.

"You don't know anything about Uzumaki do you? you think your family is the most powerful clan there is thanks to your Kekkei genkai, but let me tell you, compare to Senju and the Uzumaki clan was power have been and still are feared by many shinobi nations, your family is small compared. True, there is not many of the Uzumaki clan left, since most of the clan was murdered but so long I breathing and living, the legacy I have been gifted will still be carried on by me. I refuse to let jerks like you look down other people. I'm sick of it!"

Hizashi flinched but remained stoic and scoffed.

"You really are something. What can you, the only remaining Uzumaki do against me who have a powerful Kekkei genkai? What do you have to beat that? There is no one who can beat the Byakugan." Kushina rolled her eyes and toke an offensive stand.

Hizashi narrowed his eyes, Byakugan activated. "You're still going to fight me even without your charka? I will kill you this time"

Kushina said nothing but suddenly she smirked. Soon she was laughing.

* * *

><p>"What the hell is she laughing about? There is nothing funny about this at all?!" Tsume growled. Ren looked at Kushina suddenly it come to him. He looked at Sakumo his eyes widen.<p>

"Sensei, do you think she will?"

Sakumo nodded

"She will Ren, Kushina will prove right here and now why the Uzumaki clan were and still are feared by many shinobi. She will use the most feared jiujutsu her family ever used."  
>Tsume, Mikoto, Minato and the other looked at Sakumo curious.<p>

"And that is?"

"Watch and learn"

* * *

><p>Kushina looked at Hizashi with cold and calculated look. Sakumo looked at his female student waiting for her to start doing what she was best on.<p>

"Fuinjutsu, Uzumaki sealing arts!" Kushina exclaimed and moved swiftly towards the hyuuga and touched his forehead. A small seal appeared on the forehead making him yell out in pain.

Kushina jumped backwards, a smirk on her lips. The hyuuga hadn't expected her to do anything like that and she could beat most people in the crowd was shocked, it wasn't everyday they could see a genin using Fuinjutsu, but of course they probably didn't know she had been taught about Fuinjutsu a long time ago. Even the old man probably was shocked.

"How does the pain feel hyuuga? Still confident that you can take me on?" Kushina said. Hizashi looked up at her glaring at her.

"What did you do to me?!" Kushina shrugged "I just put a seal on you, making you unable to use your kekkei genkai. Not so tough now when you can use your eyes are you" Kushina mocked him. Sure it might have been a little overkill to seal his kekkei genkai but now Hizashi know how his twin brother felt, since he have that cursed mark on his forehead all the time just because he was part of the branch family.

"Well, if you are in pain, what do you think your twin brother who is forced to have a seal on his forehead all the time feel? What right do you have to put that cursed seal on your own brother?!" Kushina yelled. Hiashi was much kinder than Hizashi was, Hiashi and Kushina had respect for each other and was friends

"Don't you dare to bring that up, you have no business with the hyuuga family and how we treat each other!" Hizashi run straight forward and tried to attack Kushina who blocked his attack now since he was unable to block off her chakra.  
>"I really pity you, do you know that? Why carrying all that hate in you, why hating your own brother and almost kill my teammate. What right do you have to do such of thing?" Kushina punched him in the face, making him fly backwards landing few meters from Kushina.<p>

* * *

><p>"What did she just do?" Tsume asked Sakumo who grinned.<p>

"Kushina is an Uzumaki and Uzumaki are best to work with seals, she simply put a seal on his forehead, preventing Hizashi from using Byakugan."

Hizashi got back up, but spitted out some blood.

"I hate you" He said Kushina frowned and decided to end the battle. He wouldn't listen or change no matter what she told him.

"Fine, suit yourself" Kushina started to make several hand seals

"Water style: ice darts jutsu!" The darts hit Hizashi straight on, Kushina made a shadow clone who ran straight forward towards the hyuuga and started a taijutsu fight. However without the kekkei genkai Hizashi was still good with taijutsu. Kushina saw him dispose the shadow clone and ran straight forward to her. Kushina picked up a kunai from her holster and another round of taijutsu begun.

Everyone was watching the match intensive, they didn't dare to look away, fearing they would miss something that could end the battle.

However, the battle was coming to the end soon

TBC

Hahaha hey…people? Yeah I know, a VERY late update on this story but I went through my chapters and saw I had half through on this and decided to finish the chapter and put it up. Want to see how many who will notice this update. So even if I might not deserve it after all I have made you wait for this chapter for a long time please leave a review.

Next time: the battle between Kushina and Hizashi ends


End file.
